NEVER
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: [PRODUCE 101 S2/ Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob] Hyungseob sangat mengagumi Ong Seungwoo dan ia selalu bermasalah dengan Woojin. Park Woojin dan Ahn Hyungseob tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Mereka bagaikan minyak dan air, mereka berdua juga sadar akan hal itu. "Akhir dari kisah kita tidak akan pernah terjadi, meskipun raga ini melebur menjadi debu." -Park Woojin (JinSeob)
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang present:

 **NEVER**

* * *

Main Cast: **Ahn Hyungseob** and **Park Woojin**

Supporting Cast: Haknyeon, Youngmin, Seonho, Donghyun, Jihoon, Daehwi, Samuel, Eunki, and many more

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Rate: T

Warn: YAOI! TYPO, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, dan kekurangan lainnya

 **a/n** : Annyeong! Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya malah back pake cerita baru XD maaf ya.. yang lain masih proses. Oh iya, ini ff JinSeob pertama buatan saya. Ceritanya mungkin pasaran, jadi mohon dimaklumi karena saya juga masih amatir. Mohon dukungannya ^^/~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali hari. Mentari bersinar terik, menghangatkan pagi di awal musim semi ini. Terdengar kicauan merdu burung dari luar jendela kamar rumah serba mewah itu. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan lembut, karena tak mendapat jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar, seseorang itu memutuskan masuk saja tanpa izin dari sosok yang masih meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya di atas ranjang berukuran _king size_ berwarna _soft blue_ empuk itu.

Seorang pria tampan mendekati ranjang itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Dengan sekali tarik, ia menyibak selimut itu sehingga sosok yang masih meringkuk itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Pria yang baru saja masuk itu berdecak kesal, lalu ia mengambil gelas yang berisi air mineral di meja nakas samping ranjang. Ia membuka tutup gelas itu, membasahi tangannya dengan air dan ia percikkan air itu ke wajah pria manis yang masih tertidur pulas bak putri salju dalam dongeng.

1..

2..

Sosok manis itu mulai menggerakkan matanya tak nyaman.

3..

4-

"HUWAAAAA!" Pria tampan itu tersenyum puas melihat reaksi sosok di depannya. Ia bahkan sedikit bangga karena adiknya bangun dalam hitungan tidak sampai hitungan ke-lima. Biasanya ia bahkan harus menuangkan air ke wajah manis itu untuk membangunkannya. Karena cara biasa tak akan mempan agar berhasil membangunkan putri tidur itu. Keadaan mulai membaik saat ia mulai tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya saja.

"Nah, Hyungseob-ie~ sampai kapan kau mau tidur, hmm? Ini baru hari keduamu masuk ke sekolah menengah atas, kau lebih suka dicap siswa telatan daripada siswa teladan, huh?"

Hyungseob mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap kakak laki-lakinya dengan kesal. "Jisung _Hyung_! Mengapa kau hobi sekali menggangu tidurku? Memangnya ini jam berapa?" ia berucap sambil menoleh ke kanan, memandang jam yang bertengger manis di dinding bercat coklat muda itu. Ia mendengus, "Ini masih jam setengah tuj- WHAT?! SUDAH JAM SEGINI? ARGHH! AKU BISA TELAT!" Hyungseob berujar histeris. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi secepat yang ia bisa. Jisung terkikik geli melihat tingkah adiknya. Ia melangkah mendekati jendela dan menyibak gorden merah muda di sana sehingga cahaya terang sang mentari dapat menembus kaca bening itu.

Entah untuk alasan apa, Jisung tersenyum.

"Ah.. aku punya firasat bagus untuk hari ini."

Ia melangkah menjauhi jendela dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi. Terdengar gemericik air dari dalam. Sepertinya Hyungseob sedang mandi.

"Kau tidak lupa kan kalau _hyung_ tidak akan mengantar? Jangan mandi lama-lama.." Jisung hanya tersenyum saat mendengar Hyungseob memekik di dalam sana sebagai tanggapan atas ucapannya. Ia dengan santai meninggalkan kamar Hyungseob dan menutup pintu itu perlahan.

Sementara di dalam sana sang pemilik kamar tengah bergerak kesetanan untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan yang harus ia bawa hari ini.

Tapi ada satu yang ia lupa buat.

Surat cinta untuk kakak panitia MOS yang menjadi favoritnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **I don't want to love you**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _Ahjumma_ , Jonghyun _hyung_ sudah berangkat?" seorang pria tampan dengan rambut kemerahan keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa, berlari menuju dapur, mendekati seorang wanita paruh baya yang tampak sedang membereskan meja makan. Hari ini adalah hari keduanya masuk sekolah, tapi ia sudah terancam terlambat datang. Pasalnya ia sedang menjalani masa orientasi siswa, bahaya jika sampai terlambat datang. Seniornya pasti akan cerewet menceramahinya habis-habisan, dan paling parah jika sampai diberi hukuman.

Wanita itu sempat terlonjak kaget karena pria dengan seragam _Produce101 High School_ berujar padanya tiba-tiba. Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada pria itu sambil menjawab, "Sudah dari tadi.. kenapa baru keluar kamar sekarang? Tadi dia mengetuk pintu kamarmu berulang kali, tapi kau tidak menyahut?"

"Ahh.. sialan.. dia memang sangat menyebalkan.. kalau Minhyun _hyung_?" sosok itu mendengus kesal lalu menanyakan keberadaan kakak keduanya.

"Dia juga sudah berangkat bersama Jonghyun tadi. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau dia panitia MOS? Tentu saja ia berangkat sangat awal." Mendengar jawaban dari sang wanita paruh baya, pria itu berdecih tak suka.

"Dia juga sama saja…"

"Woojin- _ie_ …"

"Aku berangkat!" sosok tampan dengan tatapan tajamnya –Kim Woojin- langsung saja berlari keluar setelah berujar. Tak lupa ia menyambar roti tawar di meja, sisa sarapan dari kedua kakaknya, untuk mengganjal perut.

Sementara itu sosok di belakang sana hanya mampu tersenyum penuh arti.

Woojin berlari keluar rumah dan menuju ke garasi rumahnya. Namun, saat hendak saja menyalakan mobilnya, ia teringat peraturan konyol yang dibuat para seniornya tentang larangan menggunakan kendaraan pribadi dan diantar oleh siapapun sampai ke sekolah selama kegiatan masa orientasi siswa berlangsung. Woojin kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia mencabut kunci mobilnya dan membantingnya hingga barang kecil itu terpental entah kemana, Woojin tak peduli. Kemudian ia keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu itu keras.

Setelahnya ia segera berlari untuk menghadang bus di jalanan beberapa ratus meter depan rumahnya –yang untungnya dilewati jalur bus menuju sekolahnya-, dan dapat menumpanginya tak lebih dari lima menit setelah penantiannya. Woojin menghela nafas lega sesaat ia menduduki salah satu bangku penumpang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyungseob hampir menangis.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus berlari agar bisa sampai ke sekolahnya. Kakaknya yang sialnya sangat menyebalkan itu tidak mau mengantarnya ke sekolah. Padahal ia tidak memberitahunya tentang peraturan tak masuk akal dari seniornya, tapi bagaimana bisa seorang Yoon Jisung mengetahuinya? Pasti ia menggeledah isi tasnya setelah ia datang ke sekolah untuk mendapat detail seputar MOSnya. Sialnya lagi, tak ada jalan yang dilalui bus menuju sekolahnya di daerah rumahnya. Daripada berlari menuju halte bus yang jauh, lebih baik ia langsung saja berlari menuju sekolahnya melalui jalan pintas yang tak bisa dilalui kendaraan.

Tapi rasanya ia tidak melewati jalan pintas, melainkan jalan memutar. Rasanya ia tak sampai-sampai ke sekolahnya. Ia ingin menangis, apakah ia tersesat?

Saat melihat jalan raya di ujung gang sempit yang ia lalui sekarang, tak dapat dicegah senyumnya pun merekah. Ia berlari dengan penuh semangat, air matanya tiba-tiba menghilang dari pelupuk matanya.

Dan saat beberapa langkah lagi menuju luar gang sempit itu, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di sana. Hyungseob tak bisa memperlambat langkah atau menghentikan larinya sekarang. Ia hanya dapat berteriak saat tak dapat menghindar dari insiden selanjutnya.

"HUWAAAA!"

'BRUKK!'

* * *

Woojin berjalan santai saat turun dari bus yang ia tumpanngi tadi. Ia tak memikirkan lagi jika ia bisa saja terlambat hari ini. Woojin paling benci terburu-buru, karena banyak hal buruk bisa terjadi setelahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menikmati perjalanannya yang hanya beberapa ratus meter lagi menuju sekolahnya. Bahkan ia bisamelihat bangunan besar sekolahnya menjulang tinggi di depan sana. Ia juga dapat melihat beberapa siswa lain berlari tergesa supaya tidak terlambat sampai.

Woojin tak habis pikir, apa yang mereka kejar? Gerbang di depan sana masih terbuka lebar. Bahkan tidak terlihat petugas keamanan sedang menutup gerbang yang biasanya dalam _slow motion_. Mengapa tidak bisa bersikap tenang saja?

"Hei!" Woojin menoleh ke samping kiri dimana pundaknya baru saja ditepuk. Ia bisa melihat seseorang dengan sengiran lebar menatapnya antusias. Woojin mengernyit heran, siapa dia? Sosok itu kemudian berjalan mendahului Woojin yang sempat berhenti melangkah karena dirinya. Woojin memperhatikannya dalam diam. Dia tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, langkahnya santai seolah tidak peduli pada apapun, seperti dirinya. Wajahnya lumayan tampan dengan senyum menjengkelkannya , Woojin bertaruh orang itu pasti punya ribuan fans di luar sana.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku. Aku sudah lelah menolak banyak pernyataan cinta, jangan buat aku melakukannya juga padamu." Woojin berdecih lalu mulai melangkah lagi. Orang ini terlalu percaya diri, Woojin risih dengan yang seperti itu.

"Kau sangat memuakkan," Woojin berujar datar.

"Joo Haknyeon _imnida_.. jangan terlalu kaku jika denganku. Santai saja, sepertinya kita bisa jadi teman baik." Haknyeon terkikik di akhir ucapannya. Woojin ingin muntah rasanya.

"Park Woojin. Segeralah bangun dari mimpimu, Haknyeon- _ssi._."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran Hyungseob. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia dapat melihat sesosok pria tampan sedang mentapnya khawatir. Hyungseob terdiam cukup lama, ia masih terpesona dengan sosok di depannya yang untungnya berhasil menghindar dari tubrukkannya. Alhasil Hyungseob terjatuh seorang diri.

"Halo? Kau dapat mendengarku?" sosok itu kembali berucap, menyadarkan Hyungseob dari lamunannya. Setelah sadar ia segera membenarkan posisinya, namun sebuah tangan terulur di depannya. "Perlu kubantu?" sosok itu tersenyum menawan, Hyungseob bisa pingsan saat itu juga.

Hyungseob malu-malu menerima uluran tangan itu. Lalu berdiri dengan bantuan si calon korban atas kecerobohan dirinya itu. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu, mereka memakai seragam yang sama!

"Terima kasih dan maaf.." Hyungseob berujar pelan. Sosok itu tersenyum lebar lalu menggeleng.

"Tak apa, tak usah dipikirkan. Apa kau anak baru? Sepertinya aku baru pertama kali ini melihatmu. Ong Seungwoo imnida, dari kelas 2-4. Senang bertemu denganmu!" Seungwoo memperkenalkan diri. Hyungseob terkesiap mendengar penuturannya. Ternyata dia adalah seniornya di sekolah.

"Ahn Hyungseob _imnida_ , dari kelas 1-4. Senang bertemu denganmu juga _sunbaenim._." Hyungseob malu untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. Biasanya ia sangat percaya diri. Seungwoo menepuk pundaknya dua kali, membuat Hyungseob terkejut.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Ayo bergegas ke sekolah. Kalau terlambat bisa bahaya. Ahahaha," Seungwoo tertawa renyah. Hyungseob ikut tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Hyungseob hanya menunduk sepanjang perjalanan.

Hyungseob dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **In the memories that cannot be stopped**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hyungseob menghela nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Pasalnya ia harus terlambat datang dan melupakan salah satu tugas MOS yang kemarin diberikan. Akibatnya ia harus duduk seorang diri di ruang detensi, ruangan dengan suasana berat khusus bagi pelanggar peraturan yang sudah ditentukan oleh panitia MOS.

Seungwoo juga membuatnya terkaget-kaget, sikapnya berubah drastis sesaat saja ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah yang dibukakan khusus untuknya. Seungwoo menjadi sangat kejam. Senyum hangatnya sirna seketika, tergantikan oleh ekspresi bengis ala senior MOS pada umumnya. Ia meninggalkan Hyungseob bersama beberapa orang yang juga terlambat bersamanya lalu memberi mereka hukuman tanpa ampun. Mereka –para murid baru yang terlambat itu- disuruh memutari lapangan depan gedung utama sekolahnya sebanyak kelipatan menit mereka terlambat.

Hyungseob sedikit beruntung karena ia terlmabat bersama seorang ketua panitia MOS tahun ini, sehingga ia tidak terlalu lama terlambat. Hanya satu menit lebih beberapa detik. Ia merasa aneh saat Seungwoo tiba-tiba mendahuluinya berjalan setelah ia mengecek jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ternyata mereka hampir terlambat. Terima kasih kepada ayahnya yang mendaftarkan anak bungsunya ke sekolah super elit ini. Peraturan yang sangat ketat membuatnya hampir menangis setiap saat, untungnya harga dirinya lebih penting sehingga tak setetes air matapun yang jatuh, tidak seperti kebanyakan murid.

Hukumannya tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Ia harus melalui pengecekan barang bawaan. Sialnya, Hyungseob melupakan surat cinta yang harus diberikan kepada senior yang merupakan panitia masa orientasi siswa kali ini. Hyungseob sebenarnya tidak lupa akan tugas yang satu itu, hanay saja ia bingung harus ditujukan kepada siapa surat itu. Terlalu lama berpikir ia malah ketiduran semalam dan berakhir tidak membuatnya.

Ia digiring ke ruang detensi karena kecerobohannya itu. Sialnya –lagi-, ia tidak mendapati siswa lain yang digiring ke ruangan ini selain dirinya. Apa hanya dirinya saja yang tidak membuatnya? Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar. Ahh… Hyungseob benar-benar kacau saat ini.

'SREKK!'

Pintu geser itu terbuka dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Perhatian Hyungseob pun teralihkan ke sumber suara. Sesosok pria dengan surai kemerahan berdiri disana dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

Pandang mereka bertemu.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama mereka terpaku pada satu sama lain.

"Ya! Park Woojin! Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat masuk ke dalam!" sebuah bentakan dari belakang sosok pria bernama Park Woojin itu menyadarkan kedua anak adam yang sejak tadi saling pandang. Hyungseob segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepatunya yang baru ia cuci dua hari yang lalu, ia terlalu gugup menghadapi seniornya yang super galak. Karena ia tipe orang yang tidak bisa dikerasi sebenarnya. Sementara Woojin berjalan dengan santai memasuki ruangan itu dan memposisikan diri duduk di samping Hyungseob seolah tak akan ada apapun terjadi.

Senior dengan nametag 'Jung Chaeyeon' itu duduk di depan mereka berdua dan suasana yang awalnya sudah berat menjadi semakin mencekam. Wajah cantiknya yang memasang ekspresi marah membuatnya malah tampak menakutkan. Ia menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Jadi, hukuman apa yang kira-kira cocok untuk kalian berdua? Aku masih bingung memikirkannya. Jika saja kalian tidak melupakan tugas ini, pasti kalian akan bergabung dengan teman-teman kalian di luar sana yang sedang makan enak. Asal kalian tahu, kegiatan untuk hari ini dihapuskan dan digantikan dengan pesta besar perayaan hari ulang tahun kepala sekolah ini."

Hyungseob berdecih mendengar penuturan terakhir seniornya itu. Chaeyeon memasang wajah semakin masam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksud perbuatanmu barusan, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Dan sepertinya aku sudah mendapat ide hukuman apa yang tepat untuk kalian." Gadis itu tersenyum miring.

"Seungwoo- _ya_! Bagaimana kalau kubuat mereka berdua mengisi acara hiburan hari ini? Bukannya _band_ milik Daniel tidak bisa tampil hari ini? Sepertinya akan seru!" Chaeyeon berujar dengan antusias. Hyungseob terkejut setengah mati saat seniornya itu menyebut nama seseorang yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya itu. Detik berikutnya ia segera menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan siapa lawan bicara dari senior cantiknya itu.

 _Deg!_

Ia melihat seorang Ong Seungwoo di sana. Entah sejak kapan seniornya yang satu itu memasuki ruang ini, Hyungseob tidak sadar saking tegangnya. Ong Seungwoo sedang tersenyum ramah pada Chaeyeon, "Tentu saja. lakukan saja sesukamu, Chaeyeon- _ah_.. kau kan penanggung jawab kedisplinan siswa baru tahun ini, yang penting pastikan kalau mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama di kesempatan lain." Seungwoo berujar dengan bijaksana. Hyungseob menatapnya dengan penuh binar di matanya. Ahh.. dalam keadaan apapun dia selalu keren dari sudut pandang Hyungseob. Tetapi saat melihat Seungwoo tersenyum seperti itu pada orang lain dan bukan untuknya, mau tak mau Hyungseob sedikit merasa kecewa.

Woojin melirik Hyungseob, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang aneh saat mengetahui ada senior lain sedang berdiri di belakang mereka. Hyungseob menjadi antusias tiba-tiba dan menjadi lesu secara tiba-tiba pula.

"Nah.. kalian berdua.. inilah hukuman untuk kalian berdua.."

Baik Hyungseob maupun Woojin rasanya ingin lenyap dari muka bumi detik itu juga.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Saat keduanya naik ke atas panggung, keadaan menjadi senyap seketika,. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Pembawa acara hari ini, seseorang yang bernama Hoesung dan Eunki, menatap mereka dari samping panggung sambil menahan tawa. Ahh.. Hyungseob pikir ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidupnya di sekolah. Mereka berdua benar-benar akan menjadi hiburan di pagi menjelang siang ini.

Hyungseob sedikit melirik pada pria bersurai kemerahan di sampingnya, siapa tadi namanya Park Woojin? Berani sekali dia mewarnai rambutnya jika berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini? _For your information,_ sekolah ini merupakan sekolah favorit yang diburu oleh lulusan sekolah menengah pertama dari seluruh bagian Korea Selatan. Tak sedikit yang tak berhasil mendapatkan kursi untuk mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah mewah ini.

Hyungseob semakin kesal padanya karena ia bahkan tak terlihat gugup sama sekali! Wajahnya masih sedatar papan catur milik kakaknya, untung saja wajahnya tidak belang kotak-kotak juga. Orang itu, bahkan berani menatap langsung ke dalam mata Chaeyeon _sunbae_ yang menatapnya garang karena sikapnya yang kurang sopan. Woojin bahkan tidak berniat protes saat hukuman mereka diumumkan. Woojin tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Hyungseob sampai tak habis pikir apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Di hadapan seluruh warga sekolah. Berdiri sambil membawa secarik kertas berisi tulisan mereka. Hyungseob sedikit gemetar dan Woojin tetap tak gentar.

Hyungseob melirik Woojin, mengodenya untuk memulai bicara duluan. Tetapi Woojin malah menoleh padanya dan berkata 'kau saja yang mulai' dengan penuh penekanan lewat tatapannya. Hyungseob menciut, ia menurut saja. Perlahan ia maju ke depan mendekati pelantang yang dipasang disana.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_.." Hyungseob berbicara menggunakan pelantang. Lalu ia membuka kertas berisi tulisan tangan Park Woojin yang dilipat dua tadi.

"Ini adalah tugas yang diberikan para senior untuk murid kelas satu kemarin. Pada kesempatan kali ini.. saya akan membacakannya untuk kalian, surat ini ditulis oleh Park Woojin dari kelas 1-3."

Hyungseob mulai membacakan surat itu.

" _Dari Park Woojin, untuk seseorang yang aneh yang sedang berbicara saat ini. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai Seungwoo sunbaenim-_! MWO? YAA! PARK WOOJIN!"

Sejak saat itu, mungkin saja kedua anak adam itu memberikan kenangan yang tak akan dilupakan semua orang. Dan nama keduanya akan terus diingat oleh semua orang yang menyaksikan ini.

Mungkin saja itu bisa merubah takdir keduanya.

Siapa tahu?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

WOAAAAHHHH! APA INIIII? Gimana ? mesti aneh ya? Maaf kalo ga memuaskan.. sebenernya pengen banget bikin Jinseob yang engga lovey dovey/? JinSeob shipper juga butuh yang pahit bair ga diabetes/?

Halo! Produce101 Season 2 stan here :') eh.. curhat dikit deh yaa~ rasanya ga mau move on dari acara itu :') pengennya ga mau kelr tuh acara.. banyak yang disayangkan terjadi… mulai dari tereliminasinya joo wontak sama kwon hyeob, trus tereleminasinya woojinyoung hong eunki and yeo hwanwoong, sampe tereliminasinya lee euiwoong and kentalay.. buat yg terkahir, pastilah kecewa ada bias yg ga debut :') rasanya gue pengen bgt tuh 20 org debut semua…

Trus.. hbd buat Lee Kiwon sama Lee Geonhee yg ultah kmren, samaan kek gue :'v

Nah.. kalian kalau ada krtik dan saran buat cerita ini mauoun untuk saya, boleh loh diisi di kotak reviewnya. Oh iya, jangan lupa juga buat fav and follow /aduh banyak maunya gue xD/

See you next chapter~

* * *

 **With love,**

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang


	2. Chapter 2

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang present:

 **NEVER**

* * *

Main Cast: Ahn Hyungseob and Park Woojin

Supporting Cast: Haknyeon, Youngmin, Seonho, Donghyun, Jihoon, Daehwi, Samuel, Eunki, and many more

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, School Life

Rate: T

Warn: YAOI! TYPO, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, dan kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

.

.

a/n: ada beberapa orang yang kuganti marganya

.

.

.

.

.

Hyungseob menyesap jusnya malas. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang berada di atas meja kantin yang lengang siang itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ini bukan waktunya untuk istirahat pada umumnya. Guru yang mengampu pelajaran sejarah saat ini berhalangan hadir, sehingga siswanya diminta mengerjakan tugas mandiri di perpustakaan. Namun salahkan Samuel yang memberi ide untuk mampir dulu ke kantin, si darah campuran itu mengaku sudah kelaparan di jam segini. Tetapi akhirnya ia duduk sendirian di kantin ini, bersama beberapa siswa lain –yang terlihat seperti kakak kelas- sedang membolos juga, karena Samuel yang tiba-tiba pamit ke kamar mandi dan belum juga kembali.

Hyungseob sudah menolak keras ajakan Samuel sebenarnya, tetapi pria itu menyangkal kalau kegiatan mereka ini disebut membolos. Dia beralasan bahwa mereka hanya sekedar mampir makan sebentar. Mau tak mau Hyungseob menurut saja, karena Samuel mau bertanggung jawab bila mereka sampai ditegur guru.

Hyungseob tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Samuel sudah berani melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya merupakan sebuah pelanggaran? Ketahuan Chaeyeon _sunbaenim_ kan bisa bahaya. Apalagi kalau sampai guru konseling? Mereka baru menjadi murid sekolah ini selama dua bulan. Hyungseob bahkan belum punya banyak teman akrab walau kepribadiannya termasuk yang mudah bergaul.

"Wah.. lihat siapa yang sedang membolos disini? Bagaimana kalau kita panggilkan Kim Yuna _songsaenim_? Mungkin saja dia bisa menghibur kita lagi?" seseorang mendatangi Hyungseob sambil tertawa di akhir ucapannya. Ahh.. tawa ini, Hyungseob hafal betul tawa siapa ini. Tawa dengan ritme teratur yang sama saja dalam suasana apapun. Ia menoleh malas pada seseorang yang baru saja menyindir dirinya.

Hyungseob tertawa, tertawa menghina setelah melihat siapa sosok yang berada di belakang pria yang berdiri di depan mejanya. "Ya, Joo Haknyeon.. kau tidak malu? Kau sedang menyindir temanmu sendiri, apa kau tidak sadar? Park Woojin bisa tersinggung nanti lalu tiba-tiba dia berekspresi bagaimana? Seisi sekolah bisa gempar."

Joo Haknyeon terdiam, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap Park Woojin lama. Lalu beralih pada Hyungseob yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum miring. Haknyeon menoleh lagi pada Woojin, menatapnya heran.

"Woojin- _ah_.. memangnya kau tidak pernah berekspresi saat di depannya?" Haknyeon bertanya sambil menunjuk Hyungseob tanpa menatapnya. Woojin mengendikkan bahu. Ia lalu mendekat ke meja Hyungseob, duduk di depannya sementara Haknyeon hanya berdiri memperhatikan.

"Heh?" Haknyeon tersenyum geli saat melihat apa yang akan Woojin lakukan. Sepertinya setelah ini ia akan dihibur lagi oleh pria mungil itu, setelah apa yang dia lakukan di acara MOS hari kedua tempo hari.

Woojin meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja, menggunakannya untuk menumpu dagunya, menatap Hyungseob dengan tatapan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, Woojin bahkan mengedipkan mata genit padanya.

Hyungseob terdiam, ia bahkan tak ingat bagaimana caranya berkedip. Matanya membulat sempurna. Perlahan, mulutnya terbuka. Hyungseob terkejut setengah mati.

Apa itu? Park Woojin baru saja berekspresi?

Seolah mengejek Hyungseob, Woojinpun mengganti-ganti ekspresinya. Marah, sedih, bahagia, kecewa, dan lain sebagainya.

Haknyeon sudah terkikik sambil memegangi perutnya saking kuat tawanya. Ia sungguh geli melihat ekspresi Hyungseob yang seolah sedang melihat sesuatu yang amat langka, misalnya seperti melihat nilai merah di rapor Woojin atau nilai sempurna di rapor milik Hyungseob, atau sesuatu yang lebih besar. Haknyeon tak habis pikir, memangnya segitu jarangkah Woojin mengeluarkan eskpresi? Dia bukan pangeran idaman berparas tampan yang berhati dingin yang biasanya terkenal minim ekspresi dalam roman picisan anak SMA. Ia Park Woojin yang biasa saja. Mengapa Ahn Hyungseob bisa sekaget itu?

Woojin berdiri lalu tertawa keras. Tawa penuh kepuasan. Tetapi Hyungseob mendengar sesuatu yang lain. Itu yang membuatnya menatap Woojin dengan tatapan kagum. Ia bahkan lupa untuk menutup kembali mulutnya.

"Apa? Sekarang kau jadi terpesona olehku? Kau sudah melupakan _sunbaenim_ idolamu itu?" Park Woojin berucap sambil menyeringai. Hyungseob tersadar. Ia kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia berdiri lalu menunjuk Woojin tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Semua ini salahmu! Kalau kau tidak menulis surat bodoh itu! _Image_ ku di depan Seongwoo _sunbae_ tidak akan rusak!" Hyungseob berteriak marah. Wajahnya bahkan sampai memerah. Ia benar-benar malu saat mengingat kejadian dua bulan lalu. Semua itu karena Park Woojin.

Woojin hanya menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Ekspresinya santai sekali seolah tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia bahkan mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Hyungseob, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa berteriak sambil menyebutkan- Ya! Kalian mau apa disini?" itu suara Lee Daehwi yang baru saja datang. Samuel menyusul di belakangnya sambil menatap tak suka pada dua orang yang berdiri di depan Hyungseob.

 _Lee Daehwi, dari kelas 1-4, dia adalah teman sekelas Ahn Hyungseob. Ayahnya meninggal sejak ia masih kecil, sedangkan ibunya menetap di Amerika, ia awalnya tinggal bersama neneknya, namun memutuskasn tinggal sendiri setelah masuk SMA. Dia duduk berdekatan dengan Hyngseob di hari pertama mereka melakukan kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Dalam satu hari ini pun Hyungsaeob dapat dekat dengannya karena Daehwi merupakan orang yang terbuka dan ceria. Karena hari selanjutnya seseorang yang baru saja datang dari Amerika menempati bangku Hyungseob kemarin, terpaksa Hyungseob berpindah ke belakang bangku Daehwi. Mereka tetap masih bisa mengobrol banyak._

 _Seseorang yang baru datang dari Amerika dan bahkan tidak mengikuti masa orientasi siswa selama tiga hari adalah Kim Samuel. Samuel adalah bule berdarah campuran Korea-? yang sekelas dengan Daehwi dan Hyungseob juga. Samuel memilih mengenyam pendidikan SMAnya di Korea saja. tetapi keinginannya terlalu mendadak. Setelah berhasil mendaftar ke Produce101 High School, ia baru mengurus kepindahannya. Oleh sebab itu, ia terlambat masuk ke sekolah karena mengurus keperluan pribadinya selama di Korea. Sementara sang ibu akan menyusul kembali ke Korea dalam waktu beberapa bulan._

"Kalian mengganggu Hyungseob lagi?" Jihoon yang baru datang dari belakang dua orang itu berujar penuh penekanan. Sekarang mereka mengelilingi kedua anak baru pembuat onar itu.

Park Jihoon juga berasal dari kelas 1-4. Bangkunya dan Hyungseob berdekatan setelah ia berpindah tempat duduk. Apalagi Jihoon duduk di belakang Samuel, mereka berempat menjadi sering bicara. Jika ada tugas kelompok mereka sering menjadi satu kelompok. Jihoon memang jahil, tapi dia yang paling jarang bicara dari mereka berempat.

"Woahh.. kalian bertengkar lagi?" seorang datang lagi sambil menyesap susu kotak. Seseorang itu menggeleng tak percaya.

 _Lee Geonhee menjadi satu-satunya teman dekat Hyungseob yang tidak berada satu kelas dengannya. Ia satu kelas dengan si brengsek Woojin di kelas 1-3. Geonhee mengenal Hyungseob karena mereka terlambat bersama di hari kedua MOS. Saat itu Geonhee terlambat satu menit lebih 28 detik. Untung saja ia tidak terlambat lebih dari 30 detik, kalau tidak.. ia bisa keliling lapangan sebanyak dua kali. Mereka berlari berdampingan karena mereka sama-sama tidak menyukai olahraga lari. Dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit mereka berhasil menjadi teman dekat. Karena kepribadian Hyungseob dan Geonhee itu hampir sama. Mereka jadi merasa cocok dengan satu sama lain._

"Wah-wah.. ceritanya sekarang kami dikepung?" Haknyeon terkekeh pelan sambil mengamati teman satu genk Hyungseob yang menatap mereka tak suka. Hyungseob, Samuel, Daehwi, dan Jihoon diam tidak menjawab.

"Geonhee, kau juga membolos?" Park Woojin bertanya pada salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang sepertinya malah tidak berpihak padanya. Geonhee menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya datang untuk membeli susu. Sebenarnya mau langsung kembali ke kelas, tetapi melihat kalian dikelilingi teman-temanku.. sepertinya Woojin sedang bermasalah dengan Hyungseob lagi?" ia berujar santai. Hyungseob yang selalu beradu paham dengan Woojin sudah biasa walau mereka baru mulai sekolah secara normal sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Woojin mencari masalah denganku duluan!" Hyungseob berujar keras. Hyungseob yang keras kepala dan sedikit bodoh –mungkin- semakin membuat Woojin dan Haknyeon semakin gencar mengganggunya.

"Hah? Kami tidak mencari masalah, bukannya tadi kami hanya menyapamu sedikit? Kau sendiri yang memperbesar masalah." Haknyeon memberi pembelaan.

"Mwo?!" Hyungseob tampak tak terima.

"Hei, sepertinya seru, boleh kami bergabung?" semua yang disana langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Datang dua pria tanpa menggunakan jas almamater menuju meja Hyungseob. Mereka adalah siswa kelas dua, terlihat dari dasinya yang berwarna biru. Penggunaan dasi di _Produce101 High School_ memang digunakan sebagai identitas tingkatan mereka. Merah untuk kelas satu, biru untuk kelas dua, dan hijau untuk kelas tiga. Itu juga penanda sikap apa yang harus mereka ambil jika bertemu dengan siswa berbeda warna dasi.

Hyungseob memutar bola matanya malas. Sepertinya akan terjadi keributan besar. Bel tanda istirahat juga baru saja berbunyi, otomatis kantin ini segera dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang kelaparan.

Dua senior yang baru saja datang, tentu saja Hyungseob mengenal siapa mereka. Mereka cukup 'terkenal' di sekolah ini. Sepertinya Woojin dan teman-temannya baru saja direkrut oleh kelompok mereka.

Im Youngmin dan Kim Donghyun.

Dua pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu dielu-elukan namanya di setiap penjuru sekolah. Bahkan banyak yang menjuluki mereka kekasih idaman seluruh warga sekolah. Kelas 2-1, kelas yang berisi siswa unggulan dalam prestasi akademik maupun non akademik, dan dua orang ini menempati nomor presesnsi 5 dan 6. Cukup untuk dapat dibanggakan. Keduanya juga merupakan anggota tim inti dalam klub basket sekolah sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku tahun pertama. Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, mereka tentu saja memiliki kekurangan. SIkap mereka benar-benar menyulitkan

 _Produce101 High School_ merupakan sekolah elit yang berisi siswa-siswi teladan yang telah melalui seleksi masuk super rumit agar mendapatkan bibit-bibit unggul yang dapat mengharumkan nama sekolah serta negara. Peraturan di dalamnya pun tak kalah rumit, bahkan cenderung ketat. Salah satu peraturan yang menuai banyak protes adalah dilarang membawa ponsel selama berada di kawasan sekolah. Jika ada seseorang –baik siswa, staff, maupun dewan guru- yang ketahuan menggenggam ponsel dimanapun dan kapanpun selama dia masih berada di dalam tembok sekolah, maka ia akan dihukum berat. Ponsel dianggap salah satu penghambat majunya kualitas para siswa.

Sistem pembagian kelas berdasarkan peringkat parallel sekolah diterapkan saat ia dinyatakan naik ke kelas dua. Bahkan nomor presensi juga merupakan peringkat di dalam suatu kelas. Semakin kecil nomor yang dia punya, semakin tinggi peringkatnya. Tetapi bukan hanya dalam hal akademik saja yang dinilai, bidang non-akademik juga menjadi pertimbangan peringkat seorang siswa. Jadi, sekolah menuntut siswa aktif berkarya serta belajar. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk siswa kelas tiga. Sementara di kelas satu mereka masih berada di kelas acak.

Peringkat tertinggi tahun ini: 2-1 (1) Hong Eunki, 3-1 (1) Park Jonghyun

"Oh ayolah.. jangan mencari masalah dengan kami, oke?" Samuel yang sejak tadi diam membuka suara. Ditatapnya satu-persatu orang-orang yang datang tak diundang itu.

"Santai saja, Muel.. kita kan hanya bertanya, hmm?" Donghyun melangkah mendekati Samuel dengan santai walau ditatap tajam oleh Daehwi yang berada di samping Samuel lalu merangkulnya sok akrab. Samuel memutar bola matanya malas karena ulah kakak kelasnya yang satu ini. Donghyun melirik ke arah Daehwi lalu tertawa lebar.

"Ada apa? Kau cemburu? Baiklah, kulepas.." Donghyun tertawa lagi setelah berucap. Haknyeon dan Woojin ikut tertawa sementara Youngmin hanya tersenyum merendahkan.

"Hah? Mana mungkin!" Daehwi berujar dengan tidak santainya.

"Seleramu buruk juga, Lee Daehwi.." Woojin menanggapi. Haknyeon menepuk pelan pundaknya berulang kali sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Banyak dari pengunjung kantin yang mulai memperhatikan mereka. Sekedar ingin tahu ataupun ingin menikmati keseruan pertengkaran mereka. Kebanyakan dari kelas satu yang biasanya memang belum memiliki menit tambahan sebelum bel istirahat. Mereka malah menatap gerombolan itu dengan penuh minat.

"Wah.. wah.. lihat, kita jadi bahan tontonan.." Geonhee mengamati sekitar dengan kagum. Ia tidak menyangka memiliki teman yang dapat menarik perhatian seperti mereka. Karena dulu ia selalu menjadi siswa yang biasa saja.

"Lebih baik kita pergi. Mereka pikir kita sirkus? Kita tidak sedang melakukan akrobatik, jadi mengapa mereka memperhatikan kita seperti itu?" Jihoon merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu. Ia mendengus tak suka sambil menatap Woojin dan Haknyeon bergantian.

"Park Jihoon, jangan menatapku seperti itu.. nanti tidak imut lagi, loh.." Haknyeon menggoda Jihoon dan berhasil menciptakan rona kemerahan di wajah manis Park Jihoon itu. ia memalingkan wajahnya karena malu dan mengundang tawa Joo Haknyeon untuk kesekekian kalinya.

"Sialan kau, Joo Haknyeon.. aku akan membalasmu nanti," ia berujar lirih tapi penuh penekanan.

Hyungseob sejak tadi diam sambil menatap Park Woojin tak suka. Woojin balik menatapnya dengan senyum paling menyebalkan yang pernah Hyungseob lihat. Cukup, Hyungseob sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama di dekat mereka.

"Ya! Park Woojin.. mengapa kau selalu mencari masalah denganku? Apa yang dua bulan lalu kau lakukan padaku tidak cukup? Mengapa kau tidak pergi dan menghilang dari muka bumi ini saja?!" Hyungseob berteriak keras untuk kalimat terakhirnya. Cukup untuk dapat didengar semua pengunjung kantin yang mulai ramai itu.

Hyungseob terkesiap saat pandangan bertemu dengan seorang senior di belakang Woojin yang menoleh padanya sesaat ia meneriakkan kalimatnya barusan. Yang membuat Hyungseob merasa aneh adalah senior berdasi biru itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Marah kah? Kecewa? Sedih? Hyungseob tak dapat membedakannya. Tetapi untuk alasan apa? Disaat yang bersamaan pula senyum dari wajah Woojin sirna secara perlahan. Tergantikan ekspresi yang membuat Hyungseob menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup.

Youngmin dan Donghyun sontak tertawa mendengarnya. Sementara Haknyeon sempat terdiam lalu ikut tertawa.

"Woojin- _ie._. sepertinya kau membuatnya sangat marah." Youngmin angkat bicara.

Kantin siang itu menjadi riuh seketika. Membicarakan Hyungseob dan Woojin.

"Ada apa ini?" senior di belakang Woojin itu bergabung. Membuat Hyungseob bertambah gugup walaupun senior itu telah menetralisir ekspresinya dan juga tatapannya pada Hyungseob.

"Oh! Kau sudah keluar kelas, Minhyun _hyung_?" Haknyeon menayapanya pertama. Seseorang bernama Minhyun itu mengangguk.

Hyungseob berusaha membaca _nametag_ nya, 'Park Minhyun' tertulis disana. Hyungseob tahu kalau senior yang satu ini juga sering berkumpul bersama Youngmin dan teman-temannya, tetapi ia tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentang Park Minhyun sebelumnya.

"Woojin dan Haknyeon sedang menjahili mereka lagi?" Minhyun bertanya dengan tenang pada Donghyun yang berada di dekatnya.

"Entahlah, saat aku datang mereka berdua sudah dikepung oleh si manis dan teman-temannya. Aku hanya datang untuk melihat keadaan saja sebenarnya." Donghyun menjawab dan Youngmin mengangguk menyetujui.

Minhyun menghela nafas berat. "Suka sekali, ya, jadi pusat perhatian?"

"Astaga.. kalian sedang melakukan pertemuan apa disini?" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada siswa bersurai keemasan yang sedang berkacak pinggang menatap mereka dengan jengkel. "Oh! Minhyun! Kau ikut-ikutan juga?"

"Aku baru saja datang," jawab Minhyun singkat.

Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Samuel yang tidak mengikuti masa orientasi siswa saja mengenalnya. Pemilik peringkat tertinggi di antara siswa kelas dua. Sekretaris II OSIS periode lalu, walau saat ini belum turun jabatan. Seseorang yang menjadi pembawa acara di panggung perayaan hari ulang tahun kepala sekolah yang ke-52. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hong Eunki.

Para anak kelas satu menatapnya was-was. Kecuali Haknyeon yang menatapnya dengan antusias.

"Eunki _sunbaenim_ datang untuk mencariku?" Haknyeon bertanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Youngmin dan Donghyun sampai terdiam, tak sanggup berkata-kata. Minhyun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah yang penting bukan ke arah Haknyeon ataupun Eunki, namun pandangannya malah bertemu dengan Hyungseob yang terkejut karena bertatapan dengannya. Woojin menatap Haknyeon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sementara Haknyeon malah tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

Eunki bahkan lupa menutup mulutnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak ini? Lebih baik kalian segera bubar sebelum Chaeyeon atau Taehyun _hyung_ datang.." Eunki menatap Haknyeon seolah-olah orang itu adalah makhluk aneh. Ia segera pergi setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Joo Haknyeon, kau sudah gila ya?" Jihoon mencibir. Haknyeon menatap remeh pada Jihoon.

"Kenapa? Kau iri?" Haknyeon balas mencibir. Woojin di sampingnya _speechless._

"Aku duluan, ya! Barangkali Eunki _sunbae_ belum terlalu jauh," Haknyeon pamit kepada teman-temannya, yang pasti bukan gerombolan Hyungseob.

"Lebih baik kau tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Dia itu hobi mempermalukan orang yang tidak disukainya di depan umum," Minhyun memperingati sambil memijat pelipisnya. Haknyeon mengangguk cepat, tetapi ia tetap berlalu keluar kantin menyusul Hong Eunki.

"Wah.. selera Haknyeon sangatlah parah. Eunki _sunbaenim_.. kalau tidak salah dia itu terkenal dengan ucapannya yang pedas, kan? Bahkan tadi dia mengatai Daehwi seperti itu. tetapi dia sendiri…" Geonhee menyampaikan isi pikirannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

Semua yang mendengarnya mengangguk setuju. Dalam hal ini mereka bisa ssepemikiran.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Youngmin bertanya pada Woojin yang notabene teman sekelas sekaligus seseorang yang selalu pergi bersama Haknyeon kapanpun.

"Hah? Mana kutahu! Yang kutahu dia mulai menggila jika ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Eunki _sunbae_ di dekatnya," Woojin menjawab sambil tersenyum kecut. Donghyun tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa.

"Akan kutanyakan pada Eunki sendiri nanti," Minhyun membuka suara. Selanjutnya dia pergi meninggalkan kantin tanpa berucap lagi. Diikuti oleh Youngmin dan Donghyun. Woojin juga menyusul setelah melakukan wink pada Hyungseob yang membuat si manis itu menjerit kesal.

Woojin hanya terkikik sambil berlari kecil menyusul teman-temannya.

"Astaga.. Hyungseob, tenanglah.. dia akan semakin senang jika berhasil membuatmu gusar," Samuel berusaha menenangkan Hyungseob.

"Lihat saja, akan kubuat dia menderita!" Hyungseob menggebu-gebu. "Oh iya, apa kalian punya ide untuk mengerjainya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu depan semua ekstrakurikuler mulai kembali beraktifitas setelah hiatus selama pergantian tahun ajaran, dan minggu ini pula pengumpulan terakhir formulir pendaftaran sebagai anggota. Siswa-siswa baru mulai kebingungan memilih ekskul mana yang akan mereka pilih. Tak terkecuali Hyungseob dan teman-temannya.

Suatu sore setelah pulang sekolah di hari Rabu, Hyungseob dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk mampir ke gerai Caffe Bene terdekat. Sebenarnya Hyungseob tidak menyukai kopi, tetapi kelima temannya yang lain setuju untuk datang kesini, alhasil hanya bisa menerima.

Mereka memilih meja di tengah pinggir dekat jendela kaca. Lumayanlah ngobrol sambil menikmati hiruk pikuk di luar. Mereka hanya berempat karena Daehwi pamit pulang duluan untuk mempersiapkan tugas presentasi individu yang harus dipaparkan esok hari. Padahal Hyungseob melakukan hal yang sama, tapi ia tenang-tenang saja. Beruntunglah Samuel, Geonhee, dan Jihoon yang sudah maju hari ini.

Jihoon duduk di pojok dekat jendela, Hyungseob ada di sampingnya. Samuel dan Geonhee duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Mereka memanggil pelayan yang ada, lalu mulai memesan kopi yang mereka inginkan.

"Aku pesan _moccachino_ saja," Hyungseob yang terakhir memesan. Kemudian mereka mulai mengobrol saat pelayan itu pergi untuk mengambil pesanan kami.

"Hyungseob, kau tidak mempersiapkan presentasimu? Kau juga mendapat giliran besok kan?" Geonhee membuka obrolan. Semua mata tertuju pada Hyungseob. Mereka juga heran saat Hyungseob malah menggeleng santai.

"Tidak.. aku rasa aku sudah mempersiapkannya dengan baik kemarin. Hari ini aku ingin pergi bersama kalian saja. Hihihi.." Hyungseob tertawa dengan bangganya dan ditanggapi dengan sengiran dari teman-temannya. Jihoon tiba-tiba tersentak karena menyadari sesuatu.

"Saat kau meminjam laptopku kemarin, itu untuk mengerjakan tugas? Kukira kau sedang menonton video-video aneh.." Jihoon bertanya dengan tidak percayanya. Hyungseob memandangnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk cepat kemudian.

"Kapan kalian pergi berdua?" Samuel berujar ingin tahu. Mereka tidak bilang apa-apa tentang pergi berdua. Karena mereka sepakat untuk melaporkan kegiatan yang dirasa penting di chat grup yang telah mereka buat di social media. Tapi jangan salah paham, pentingnya mereka itu tidak terlalu mendesak.

"Kami tidak sengaja mampir. Awalnya tidak niat melakukannya dan pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Tetapi kami ingin mencoba jalan yang lain, jadi kami memutar. Saat melintasi kawasan pertokoan, kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang-"

"-Orang itu Bae Jinyoung," Hyungseob memotong cepat ucapan Jihoon. Membuat si pipi gempil itu mendelik tajam pada Hyungseob karena ucapannya dipotong.

"Heh? Bae Jinyoung dari 1-2? Kau kenal dia darimana, Jihoon- _ah_? Kukira dia tipe yang pemalu?" Geonhee menanggapi ucapan Hyungseob dan bukannya membiarkan Jihoon melanjutkan ceritanya. Jihoon kini menatap kesal pada Geonhee juga tanpa menggubris pertanyaannya.

"Sudah-sudah.. dengarkan dulu apa yang dikatakan Jihoon, nanti dia ngambek.." Samuel bermaksud membela Jihoon namun berakhir ditatap tajam juga oleh Jihoon. Samuel hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan pose _peace_ dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Jihoon menghela nafas panjang lalu memulai kembali ceritanya.

"Oke, dia JInyoung. Jinyoung meminta kami berdua mampir ke kedai roti milik keluarganya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia mengajakku keluar sebenta-"

"Tidak, tidak.. mereka tidak keluar sebentar.. mereka meninggalkanku dan malah pergi berkencan," Hyungseob memotong lagi, kali ini dengan nada kesal. Jelas itu membuatnya jengkel karena pulangnya tertunda.

"Please ya, Hyungseob.. lebih baik kau saja yang cerita!" Jihoon benar-benar marah. Ia sudah mengerucutkan mulutnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil membuang muka dari teman-temannya, menghadap ke luar jendela. Hyungseob hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh melihat temannya yang sedang ngambek, lalu melanjutkan cerita Jihoon.

"Ahh.. ayolah Jihoon, jangan marah.." Samuel berusaha meredakan amarahnya.. tetapi Jihoon masih memalingkan wajahnya, sementara Hyungseob dengan santai memulai ceritanya.

"Mereka pergi keluar untuk berbicara, entah aku juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.. tas Jihoon ada bersamaku, lalu aku mengiriminya pesan untuk meminta ijin meminjam laptopnya. Lumayanlah berada di hotspot area, setidaknya aku tak merasa bosan karena ditinggal dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Lalu saat mereka kembali, wajah Jinyoung sedikit aneh. Ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa dia-"

"-Hei! Lihat siapa disana!" Jihoon tiba-tiba memekik di tengah cerita Hyungseob. Geonhee dan Samuel lantas mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon ke jalanan ramai depan toko. Hyungseob mendengus kesal.

"Ya! Kau sedang membalasku, hah?" Hyungseob memukul pelan bahu Jihoon yang ada di sampingnya.

Jihoon menoleh dengan tatapan malasnya, "Lihat dulu kesana, kau akan tahu apa yang kulihat." Jihoon menunjuk dengan dagunya. Hyungseob mengikuti saja. ia melihat ke luar jendela kaca yang jernih itu, sehingga pemandangan di luar sana tampak jelas dari dalam sini.

Hyungseob menyipitkan matanya. Mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya. Mungkin saja ia salah lihat. Namun, tak ada orang lain yang menarik perhatiannya selain dua sosok di depannya yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan sesekali tertawa, lewat di sisi jalan yang lain di depan sana. Ia melirik pada teman-temannya dan sepertinya mereka melihat ke arah yang sama.

"Eunki sunbaenim?" Hyungseob bertanya untuk memastikan apa yang dimaksud Jihoon.

"Benar.. bersama Takada Kenta.." Jihoon menimpali. Mereka kembali focus pada kedua orang seniornya di depan sana yang tengah berhenti di depan toko boneka untuk mengambil gambar selfie.

"Hei! Cepat foto itu! Lalu tunjukkan pada Haknyeon besok!" Samuel memberi ide.

"Benar juga! Ide bagus!" Hyungseob segera mengambil ponsel dari saku almamaternya dan mengambil gambar mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda.." seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Hyungseob segera menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Sebelum pelayan itu pergi, tak lupa keempat pemuda itu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jadi.. kalian akan mendaftar di klub apa?" Geonhee membuka topik pembicaraan lagi, sambil menyesap latte hangat pesanannya. Jihoon menyesap kopinya dulu sebelum menjawab.

"Aku _dance_ , mungkin?"

"Aku juga _dance_!" Hyungseob berujar dengan antusias. Jihoon malah tampak tak bahagia.

"Serius? Aku harus bersamamu sepanjang waktu?" Jihoon memandang tak percaya pada Hyungseob, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum usil.

"Hmm? Bagus kan kalau ada teman dekat yang satu klub? Kalian tidak akan merasa canggung di awal karena sudah ada yang diajak bicara. Bisa saja kalian juga akan semakin dekat disbanding dengan kami," Samuel berujar menengahi. Jihoon tertawa.

"Kalau hanya ada kami berdua, yang ada kami akan beradu mulut sepanjang waktu. Kau sendiri mau masuk mana, Sammie?" Hyungseob memberingut kesal mendengar ucapan Jihoon. Geonhee terkekeh sambil menggeleng heran, kedua temannya itu jarang akur.

"Aku akan masuk klub basket," Samuel berujar singkat.

"Woah! Hebat! Kau akan satu klub dengan Im Youngmin dan Kim Donghyun," Geonhee bertepuk tangan kagum.

"Biasa saja. Ya, Lee Geonhee! Kutebak kau akan masuk _vocal_?" Samuel menebak. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Geonhee mengangguk cepat.

"Daehwi juga akan masuk klub vokal."

"Bagus sekali! Aku juga akan masuk klub basket saja!" Jihoon berujar antusias.

"Kau bilang mau masuk _dance_!" Hyungseob protes. Jihoon hanya tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku berubah pikiran, hahaha!"

"Dasar jahat!"

"Aku penasaran si Woojin dan Haknyeon akan masuk ke klub mana," celetuk Geonhee tanpa sadar.

"Semoga tidak satu klub denganku!" Hyungseob dan Jihoon berujar bersamaan. Keempat orang itu sontak tertawa.

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan kopi mereka dan tak lupa membayarnya, mereka segera pergi pulang karena malam semakin larut. Seperti biasa, Jihoon akan pulang bersama Hyungseob karena rumah mereka searah. Sedangkan Samuel dan Geonhee tidak pulang bersama karena rumah mereka ada di arah yang berbeda.

"Bulan depan ada pemilihan anggota OSIS yang baru. Kau berminat mndaftar?" Jihoon membuka percakapan saat mereka berempat benar-benar berpisah jalan, kecuali JIhoon-Hyungseob tentunya.

"Aku berniat menyalonkan diri menjadi sekretaris OSIS," Hyungseob berujar santai. Jihoon berhenti melangkah. Hyungseob yang terlanjur melangkah beberapa langkah di depannya menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa?"

"Sekretaris? Kau mau jadi sekretaris? Sekretaris OSIS? KAU?" Jihoon menekankan di akhir.

"Ya! Park Jihoon! Kapan kau mau mendukungku, huh?!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hai-hai~ /lambaikan tangan/ ketemu lagi dengan saya xD membawa lanjutan ff ini yang semakin absurd saja/? ada yang bingung?/? mau jelasin aja kalau Chaeyeon disini jadi sie ketertiban gitu di OSIS, nah Taehyun sendiri itu ketua OSIS tapi dia kelas 3, jadinya mau lengser wkwkwk

Trus ada yang bingung adegan hyungseob minhyun? Jadi minhyun tu tiba-tiba noleh ke ucup waktu dia ngata-ngatain si Woojin, kek telinganya tu langsung peka tu loh kalo ada yg nyebut nama parkwoo refleks nengok ke ucup pas juga ucup ngeliatin dia/? Pokoknya gitu deh, aduh maaf kalo malah tambah bingung haha xD

Oh iya, Terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan review dan meninggalkan jejak berupa fav ataupun follow.. saya terhura ada yang baca ini wkwkwk.. semoga kalian suka sama lanjutannya XD

Jangan lupa review again ya~

See you next chapter~

* * *

 _ **With Love,**_

Chonurullau40 aka Miss Zhang


End file.
